Data is commonly loaded onto databases from a number of different types of sources. Examples of various types of sources include a local storage location, a file transfer protocol (FTP) site, and Hadoop™ (e.g., stored within the Hadoop™ File system, which is also known as HDFS) In addition, the data that is loaded onto the databases often comprise various types of formats. Examples of various formats include Javascript object notation (JSON) files, extensible markup language (XML) files, custom binary formats, tarballs, and 7-Zip files.